


Freezing

by MadamAirlock



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamAirlock/pseuds/MadamAirlock
Summary: Temperature problems aboard theEnterprisegive Data concern for his cat, and only Geordi can help him fix it.Star Trek Secret Santa 2018





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for TNG...

Data sighed, a sound somewhere between perfectly natural and perfectly robotic, as his eyes roamed over the information on the data padd before him. He set it down and looked to Geordi standing across the console from him.

“What is it?” Geordi asked, not even glancing up from what he was attempting to fix.

“If we don’t fix the environmental controls soon, I am worried about Spot.” Data picked the padd back up, fully knowing there was no good it could do him at the moment.

“Spot?” The engineer arched an eyebrow, but still didn’t look up. “I’m sure he’s fine, Data.”

“At the moment yes, but if the temperature drops another six degrees, it will be too cold.”

“Where it’s at right now is too cold, which is why we’re trying to fix it.” Geordi stood up and fiddled with his glasses, his head shaking slowly. “Problem is, I can’t figure out what’s wrong.”

“The temperature is dropping steadily, Geordi. In approximately two hours, the _Enterprise_ will be below freezing, and we will have more problems to fix. As well as Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard.”

“I know, I know.” The engineer looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “You take a look. I can’t find anything wrong!”

“I’m sure it is something small you overlooked.” Data rounded the console and knelt down beside his friend, tilting his head to look inside.

He readjusted a few pieces and checked the connection on a few others before he sat back on his heels and stared. Geordi was silent beside him for several minutes.

“Well?” he finally asked.

“There is… nothing wrong.” Data tilted his head in mimicked confusion before he stood up. “There is nothing wrong _here_.”

“Here?” Geordi repeated. “What do you mean?”

“There is clearly a problem with the environmental controls. The temperature would not drop on its own. Therefore, the problem is somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else? Data, nothing else on the ship controls all of environmental controls like this console does.”

“Not normally.” He brushed his hands on his pants.

“The battle bridge!” Data nodded and helped Geordi up. “I’ll head up there and let Captain Picard know. Do you need to check on Spot?”

“I will replicate extra blankets and a small heater. He will be fine while we fix this.” He didn’t wait for a response from Georgi before he walked out and headed down the corridor.

His pace was quick but calm as he entered the turbolift and then stepped out the moment the door opened on his level. He kept up the same speed and finally entered his quarters, immediately greeted by a soft meow. Spot rubbed up against his leg and he picked him up, pressing a brief kiss to his head.

“You are cold,” he commented, receiving another soft meow in response.

He shifted his hold on his cat and held him against his side as he crossed to his replicator. He replicated a thick blanket and a heated blanket and settled them both on Spot’s bed in the corner. He added a few treats before he set Spot down in the middle, giving him a solid pet from his head down to the tip of his tail. Spot purred happily, circling and pawing at the blankets for a few moments before he settled down. When he started nuzzling the treats, Data straightened up.

“As long as the temperature remains above freezing, this should keep you warm enough.” He nodded his head and left his quarters.

By the time he made it to the battle bridge, Geordi was just pulling the covers off the consoles. Data moved his tricorder over and sat beside him, leaning in to see what the wiring looked like.

“It’s a wonder environmental controls are the only thing we’re having problems with. This is a mess!” He shook his head and leaned back.

“I will replicate the new parts and then go to Engineering so we can tune the multisubsonic subcircuits and remove control from the battle bridge.”

Geordi nodded and grabbed his tricorder before he pushed his way into the console to start removing the damaged pieces. “Will you replicate a trellium-D suit as well? And once this is fixed, we need to figure out how this even happened.”

Data tucked his tricorder into its holder and left the bridge. He found the closest replicator and replicated the parts and tools they needed before he returned and left everything with Geordi.

“I will be in Engineering,” he told him before he left again.

It took them nearly an hour, but they managed to rewire all of the controls and restore the ship to its original state and temperature. Geordi also found evidence leading them to an ensign who had badly repaired the console after their last battle. Satisfied that the ship was returned to working order, Data ended his shift and retreated to his quarters. The temperature was still lower than average but rising steadily enough for it not to be a concern.

Spot was still curled up on his bed when he walked in, but he quickly got up and jumped onto the table closest to his owner. Data smiled and picked him up, settling him against his chest.

“This is a much more optimal temperature for you, isn’t it?”

Spot purred happily and nuzzled Data’s neck, his claws gently gripping his uniform sleeve.

“That is what I assumed.” He shifted his hold on the cat and sat down, Spot moving to curl up in his lap. Data nodded and found a rhythm for petting that kept Spot purring, his hand reaching out for a padd he had left on his table.


End file.
